


The Fourth of July.

by Prismidian



Series: Arthur Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to Australia to avoid thinking about the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth of July.

 "Gidday Arthur. What's happened to you? Yah look bushwhacked."

"It's that time of the year again, can I come in?" Arthur replied, stepping into the Australians flat after she moved out of the way.

"Well it's not the fourth anymore."

"Don't remind." He groaned, setting his bag down before he stretched out his back.

"So how did yah get here?"

"Took a plane to Hong Kong, then here. "

"It takes a day to get here Arthur."

"Twenty two, twenty three hours, is more like it. But what does it matter? I came to see you."

"You're avoiding Alfred."

"I am not! This is a spontaneous holiday-"

She pulled him into a kiss by his collar to stop his jabber and let go to flatten it out afterwards.

"Sounds bonza. Even if it's unexpected I enjoy your company."

"Thought I'd stay with you for a few days, would that be alright?"

She nodded in response, her arms folded as she leant against the wall.

"Well come on, I'll show you to the guest room unless you'd rather stay in mine." She said pushing herself off the wall, before she picked up his trunk and started up the stairs.

He followed after her and smiled "I'd rather yours, we can have more fun that way over the weekend."

"Ah, I thought that's why you came to see me, you're just using him as an excuse."

"That's hogwash, I love it here."

"No yah don't."

"Yes, but I love you, that's what matters is it not? Spending time with you is the only reason I'd suffer through this hell you call weather."

"That's sweet Arthur, but I'm not as bushytailed as you'd prefer for that sort of thing today."

"So are you suggesting we cuddle first?"

"Aren't yah hungry Arthur?"

"Hunger has never stopped my fancy, but I am a bit peckish."

"Why don'cha rummage through the kitchen and I'll be right down."

He nodded and left her to tidy up whatever she wanted since he dropped in unannounced and she had a few things she wanted to tidy up.

Once he reached the kitchen, he glanced around before he noticed the spider above the doorway with a legspan of ten inches.

"BLOODY HELL?!" He shouted, almost climbing on the kitchen counter to further distance himself from the beast. 

Kylie heard the distressed cry of the Briton downstairs and she gave a heavy sigh.

Walking into the kitchen, she entered with a quirked a brow at his horrified face.

"You're afraid of a little creepy-crawley?" She teased before he pointed towards the spider and she mirrored his expression.

Backing up against the counter and into his side. "Blimey that's a biggin'"

Arthur quirked a brow and gave her a rather unamused face before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yah know magic don'cha? Why don't you send it out the window?"

"I don't exactly know the killing curse, besides I doubt it would work on that hell spawn."

"It's a huntsman Arthur, not a wallaby."

"Blimey Kylie, I didn't know there was a creature on this green earth you were scared of."

"If yah wanna' be a smartarse you're sleeping in your own room."

"No need for cheap shots Kylie I'll take care of the spider for you."

"If yah keep enjoying yourself I'll make yah sleep outside with it."

Normally used his spellbook so he didn't say them wrong but he rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath in and out.

"If you could open the door for me." He instructed and she moved slowly towards the door before she opened it and he threw it out.

"You almost hit a roo." She teased after giving a relieved sigh and he chuckled lightly. "Did I really?"

"No."

"Well I have yet to become familiar with in what frequency there could be a kangaroo outside your flat."

She gave a laughed and walked back over to him. Wrapping his arms around her before pecked her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You know I'd never survive without you."

"I know Arthur, I love you too."


End file.
